


Blessing of The Luminary: Time Travel

by TwilightHour



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best boy goes back in time and gets Luminary blessed, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHour/pseuds/TwilightHour
Summary: It wasn't fair for El to go back, just because he was Yggdrasil's treasured child. Not when he had weathered so much.So, Erik decides to try fate and go back instead, after punching holes in the absolute called Only the Luminary Can.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blessing of The Luminary: Time Travel

**"The** _o_ _nly_ **such** _power_ **existing** _now_ **is** _the_ **Luminary.** " The Timekeeper said, swaying back and forth.

They Zoomed back to a nearby campfire, to rest and think.

"Hey."

Erik was speaking.

"The timekeeper said only the Luminary can go back, but..."

"When i got captured, after Yggdrasil-"

Everyone sat at attention, now. Erik was sharing his tale, for the first time.

"In a dungeon in the sky, I met this healslime, who turned out to be the Seer in disguise."

"When I needed... well, extra power, then Healija-the healslime-granted a super-pep state. It took my memories, but I survived even the fatal fall."

Serena and Jade connected the dots.

"So if El were to grant one of us power..."

"They'd be able to go back."

Eleven spoke up.

"I've never blessed anyone with power, though."

They left it at that.

* * *

The next week or-so, Eleven tried.

Erik consistently volunteered to be the blessing test subject-his reason being that he had a bit more than no experience with unknown power coursing through him. 

But they all knew.

He'd be the one to go back. His adopted little brother/best friend was being asked to delete Goddess-knows-how-much-more of his life for the good of all of Erdrea, despite saving the world already. He needed to _live his life,_ not spend _yet_ another year running around on a mission to save the world, again.

And eventually, Eleven succeeded in granting power without sacrificing Erik's memories.

* * *

**"You** _bless_ **a** _companion_ **with** _your_ **power,** _instead_ **of** _breaking_ **the** _Timesphere_ **yourself.** " The Timekeeper stated the moment they arrived, gazing at Erik with it's strange, unblinking eyes.

Silently, Erik was passed the bags, barring things that they already had before Yggdrasil. Recipes, equipment, the Calamus flute, Erik's notebook, (El had put Things To Do in there) and such.

He pulled the Sword of Light, and crashed it against the golden orb of time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into posting my imagination on AO3. Hope you like it, friend.


End file.
